deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is a character from Marvel, also known as the Merc with the Mouth. He previously fought Deathstroke in the 39th episode of Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, he would fight Deathstroke again in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer *Deadpool vs Alucard *Ban Vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs. Ciel *Deadpool vs. Dante *Discord VS Deadpool *Deadpool Vs Duke Nukem *Deadpool VS Freakazoid *Deadpool VS Garnet *Deadpool VS Gintoki Sakata *Deadpool vs Goku *Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool *Jontron vs Deadpool *Kratos VS Deadpool *Leone vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs Loki *Majin Buu vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs. The Mask *Deadpool vs The Meta *Michelangelo vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs Monsoon *Nostalgia Critic VS Deadpool *Patrick Star vs Deadpool *Deadpool VS Peacock *Deadpool vs Psycho Mantis *Deadpool vs Raiden (Metal Gear) *Reaper vs. Deadpool *Deadpool vs RED Team *Deadpool vs SCP-682 *Deadpool vs. Shiki Ryougi *SMG4 vs. Deadpool *Deadpool vs Spawn *Deadpool vs SpongeBob Squarepants *Deadpool vs. Suicide Squad *Deadpool Vs. Travis Touchdown *Deadpool vs Trevor Philips *Vector the Crocodile vs Deadpool *Deadpool vs Victor Crowley *Waluigi vs Deadpool *Wolverine vs Deadpool *Deadpool VS Wreck It-Ralph With Dante *Dante and Deadpool vs Akame and Leone As Dreadpool *Dreadpool vs. Owlman *Superboy-Prime vs Dreadpool Completed Fights * Deadpool vs Ambush Bug * Batman vs. Deadpool * Boba Fett vs Deadpool * Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel * Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (Fanon Version) * Deadpool vs the Joker * King Star King vs Deadpool * Deadpool vs Kyoko * Deadpool VS Lobo * Pinkie Pie vs Deadpool * Po vs Pandapool * Ruby Rose VS Deadpool * Saitama vs. Meta Knight * Scorpion vs Deadpool * Wario vs. Deadpool Possible Opponents * Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue) * Nui Harime (Kill La Kill) * DC Comics ** Red Hood ** Vandal Savage * Zombina (Monster Musume) * [[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] * Mickey Mouse (Disney) History Most of Wade Wilson's history is unknown to him, or anyone else for that matter, and even at times when telling a recount, he admits that he is unsure. In some cases, he was some kid picked on and beat up by thugs until he was taken under Nick Fury's wing briefly, a hired mercenary under William Stryker, or a cancer patient who was experimented on by scientists working for Ajax as part of an unethical super soldier project. Regardless of the past, Deadpool is a freelance mercenary with psychological problems and superhuman healing who made a name for himself as one of Marvel's anti-heroes: A bad guy taking out the worse of the worse. Should Deadpool's page be Self Demonstrating? Yes No Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Place of Birth: Canada *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Aliases: **Thom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than the Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numberous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwith Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Full Name: Wade Winston Wilson... is it? *Occupation: Mercenary *Is just a little crazy... Deadpool is strong enough to lift up to 800 tons, able to grab a adult human with ease and send them flying several feet away while holding a heavy melee weapon. His agility, reflexes, and endurance are enhanced beyond peak human levels, able to jump several feet into the air with enough force and perform feats impossible for the finest human athlete. Deadpool's strongest feat is his superhuman healing factor, superior to that of Wolverine's. It grants Deadpool not only resistance to cancer, drugs, and chemicals, but it makes him an agless immortal despite his disfigurements. In a fight, heavily skilled in melee and unarmed combat, having the grace of a highly efficient circus acrobat, Deadpool is highly skilled with firearms to hit precise targets without much effort and his skills with a sword allow him cut through several trained gunmen with ease. Deadpool can also break the fourth wall, Equipment *Teleporter Belt **Allows Deadpool to teleport short distances **Occasionally prone to malfunction *Magic Satchel **Holds unlimited weapons and ammo **Bends laws of physics and space *Weapons **Katana **Sais **Hammers **Pistols **Submachine Guns **Shotguns **Flashbang Grenades **Frag Grenades **Bear Traps **Landmines **Pulse Rifles **Degeneration Beam **Insect Swarm Grenades **Carbondanium katana **Universal Acid **HIS GODDAMN MOUTH Feats *Battled Hulk while his healing factor been negate * Beat Super Skrull. * Fought Hercules, Captain America, Daredevil etc in 3 seconds *Can catch up a speeding plane before it takes off * Hurt Captain Marvel's (Carol Danvers) hand. * Marvel's first pansexual character. * Breaks the Fourth Wall a lot. Once broke the Fourth-Wall inside another Fourth-Wall break, technically breaking a Sixteenth Wall. * Killed zombie Presidents, and won a wrestling match against zombie Abraham Lincoln * Successfully killed Wolverine and the Watcher without effort * Rendered Professor X brain-dead by letting him try to shut his brain down * Confined spaces could not limit his fighting skills. * Killed three men in one straight line with one bullet while in midair. *Immune to psychics and Ghost Rider's Penance Stare *Survived being liquefied by the Hulk and nuclear explosions *Proved unpredictable against Taskmaster *Has unlimited ammo and weapons thanks to satchel. *Tangled with Thanos on occasions. *Formed a team composed of his alternate selves from across the multiverse to defeat Dreadpool and his multiverse Deadpool team. *Personally threaten Peter Della Penna and the staff of High Moon Studios to create his own video game, temporary taking over as president while going beyond the company's budget. The company lost 40 full-time employees in the aftermath. *Kidnapped the editorial staff of Empire, locking them all in his crawlspace, and personally edited the magazine's 2015 December issue. *As Dreadpool, he killed everybody in the Marvel Multiverse. He then proceeded to kill most of fiction itself. After THAT, he murdered EVERY INCARNATION OF DEADPOOL (except for movie Deadpool) until he was killed by the main Deadpool *Successfully won Lady Death's love *Battled Eternity itself *Somehow learned and performed the Shoryuken technique *He's the guy with the PANDA(pool) Faults *Healing factor is not perfect **Head requires reattachment **Can regrow limbs, but takes time and effort **Claims that regeneration is slow and painful. **Killable by drowning, suffocation and destroying, vaporizing or incinerating all his cells. *Mental stability sometimes creates problems **Deadpool is contantly distracted by the voices in his head. **Frequently allows himself to be in harms way. **Does not take any given situation seriously. **Tends to forget his sachet, either leaving it at home or in the cab he rode in. *Even if immortal, Deadpool can still be overpowered **Has been defeated by the Hulk easily and painfully multiple times. *Cannot decide on a spouse Gallery Deadpool.png Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke.png|Deadpool making fun of Deathstroke Marvel Comics - Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue.png|Deadpool as seen on the front cover of a comic collector's issue Marvel Comics - Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV.png|Deadpool sitting on his chair while watching TV Marvel Comics - Deadpool as seen in the 2016 movie.png|Deadpool as seen in the 2016 movie 7AjOzGp.jpg Deadpool-Infograph-with-logo.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-9-1454936025.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-15-1454936255.jpg these-deadpool-memes-are-just-the-thing-to-beat-your-monday-blues-652x400-2-1454935691_350x163.jpg tumblr_inline_nrg151OgmP1qe2sot_1280.jpg 60669839.jpg 63922680.jpg dp1.jpg Wade_Wilson_(Earth-12101)_001.jpg Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ninja Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Sword Wielders Category:Mascots Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:US Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:X-Men Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Bombers